Lucky
by angellwings
Summary: Caitlyn shares an important secret with a friend and is disappointed in their reaction so she calls Jason to talk. Slight Jaitlyn.


Lucky

By angellwings

* * *

**A/N:** This is again for LaPaige's challenge. It's prompt #1: Friends. Enjoy!

* * *

This is why Caitlyn didn't tell anyone she knew Connect Three. But Tracy had been her friend since elementary school, and Caitlyn thought she could trust her with that secret. But now Tracy wanted to announce it to the entire school. Not only that, but she was asking for things. Things that Caitlyn felt awkward asking the guys for.

She wanted autographs, memorabilia, concert tickets, and other things that people assumed rock star friends could get them.

Tracy was a good friend though, and Caitlyn didn't want to lose her over _this_. She wanted to do nice things for her friend, but she didn't want make the guys think that's all they were good for. She certainly didn't want Tracy to announce her friendship with Connect Three to the whole school. If _Tracy_ was asking for things then she shuddered to think about what the other kids would ask for.

After school Caitlyn made her way to her car and locked herself inside. She quickly dialed Jason's number. She didn't even wait for him to say hello.

"Please tell me you know that I would _never_ use you guys for your connections or the things that you have," Caitlyn said quickly in one breath.

There was silence for a moment before Jason spoke up. "Of course I know that. What's going on, Caity?"

She huffed and slumped in the driver's seat. "I've told you about my friend Tracy, right?"

"Yes, _several_ times."

"And you know how you told me that it was _okay_ for me to tell people that I knew you guys? That you wouldn't think any less of me if I did?"

"Yes. You shouldn't have to hide the fact that we're friends. I _still_ stand by that."

"Yeah, well, I told Tracy and she freaked. She's asking for all this stuff and she wants to announce it to the whole school! I didn't tell her so she could get free stuff or a bump in her social status! I told her because I wanted to share a big part of my life with her! And I just—I've known her forever and I love her to death, but I feel like—I _feel_ like…"

"She's using you to get to us," Jason said sadly.

"Yes! And I feel like I'd be devaluing _our_ friendship if I asked you to do some of the favors she's asking _me_ to do. I don't want any of you to think that I'm friends with you for the perks or the fame, and I feel like I've worked hard to prove that. I'm afraid that Tracy's going to ruin that, and that I'd lose you—you guys," Caitlyn said as she just barely caught her slip.

"Maybe she doesn't mean any of it the way you think she does. Maybe she's just overly excited. Give her a little time and she might calm down."

"I hope so," Caitlyn told him. "I'm beginning to regret that I told her."

There was another moment of silence before she heard Jason speak up quietly. "I'm sorry."

Her brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For _this_. It's my fault. I'm ruining a friendship that you've had for a long time because _I'm_ famous. I'm sorry."

"Jason, this is not your fault."

"Caity—"

"No, it's not your fault."

"But Cait—"

"I don't want to hear it. It's not your fault people get so _weird_ about rock stars. I don't want you to worry about it. I'll be fine. If Tracy can't get through this then I'll deal. Sure, it'll be sad, but at least I'll know who my _real_ friends are."

"But she was a _real_ friend until my brothers and I came along."

Caitlyn shook her head before she spoke into the phone. "Jase, a _real_ friend wouldn't act the way she's been acting. And if it's _this_ easy for her to act this way then she was never really my friend. It has nothing to do with you. It's all her."

"I'm still sorry."

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip. She shouldn't have called Jason. She should've called Nate or Shane. Now Jason was going to be carrying around all this extra guilt that he shouldn't have. "_Don't_ apologize for being my friend. I don't regret it and you shouldn't either. I'm not going to give you and your brothers up _ever_. Sure, Tracy's my friend, but you're my friend too and you're just as important to me as she is. In fact, you might be more important."

"Really?" Jason asked. She could hear a brightening in his tone.

"Really. You're a very caring and giving person, Jason, and I'm lucky to have you in my life. That's not going to ever change," Caitlyn said with a soft smile. "Promise."

"I'm lucky to have you to, Caity. I just want you to be happy," He said warmly.

"I will be…as long as you're my friend," Caitlyn told him honestly.


End file.
